I'm sorry, I don't believe you
by ciocarlie
Summary: Kesalahpahaman Kyouya yang berujung pada petaka mereka berdua -warning : chara death-


? : halo minna-san ^^

Rion : Sayaka tolong gantikan ya... *yawn* ngantuk...

Sayaka : senpai, jangan tidur saja! Ayo bangun!

Rion : ga... Gw ngantuk...

Sayaka : *sigh* senpai memang tidak pernah berubah... Padahal ini kan ffic angst yang pertama setelah lama hiatus =3= ya udah deh, gw sebagai asisten senpai yang kdua, mengurusi semua ffic oneshot angst, Sayaka!

All : ...*silent*

Sayaka : ...ya udah deh... Disclaimed : KHR belon to amano akira, senpai kalau buat KHR bakal dibuat angst mulu terutama buat D18 -_-

Rion : *ngelempar papan sebelum kabur*

Sayaka : SENPAI! Jangan melempar sembarangan! Apa nih? Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi mpe 180 derajat, shonen ai, char death... *sigh* sudahlah... *buang lagi*

Dino terlihat sangat senang berbicara dengan Chrome Dokuro. Semenjak Dino menghabiskan waktu di Jepang setengah bulan yang lalu, dia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Chrome. Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti menganggap mereka sedang berpacaran.

Tetapi mereka harus melihat kenyataan, Dino dan Hibari sudah berpacaran selama lebih dari 5 tahun. Tidak ada tanda Dino memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hibari, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah tahu kenapa Dino selalu bersama dengan Chrome bukan kekasihnya.

"..." Hibari melihat Chrome dan Dino yang ada disebrang ruangan melalui jendela yang ada diruangannya itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Hibari melihat pemandangan itu.

_'Apapun yang terjadi... Sampai kapanpun, walaupun kematian memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Kyouya...'_

"*sigh*..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang ada didepannya. Walaupun sebenarnya sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"Hibari~ hibari~" Hibird yang tetap setia bertengger dipundak Hibari memuskan untuk diam dan tidak menyanyikan lagu mars Namimori yang sering ia nyanyikan setiap saat.

"Ada apa Hibird?" Hibari melihat Hibird yang bertingkah aneh sejak kemarin. Ketika melihat burung kuning kecil kesayangannya itu, Hibari menyadari kalau sayap Hibird terluka dan membuatnya kesakitan sekaligus tidak bisa terbang seperti biasa. "Hibird... Kau terluka, aku akan mengobatimu..." Hibari dengan segera membawa Hibird untuk diobati.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Nah... Sudah selesai..." Hibari yang merawat Hibird hanya melihat kaki Hibird yang sekarang di perban. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan dingin, tetapi semua orang tahu kalau Hibari sangat menyayangi burungnya itu. Dan sekarang dia pasti benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Hibari~ hibari~" Hibird mencoba untuk terbang walaupun dengan susah payah. Dan akhirnya Hibari membantunya dan menaruhnya dibahu. "Dino~ Dino~"

Mendengar nama itu terucap dari burung itu, Hibari langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat tubuh tinggi kekasihnya itu. Dino bersama dengan Chrome berjalan melewati ruangan kesehatan itu.

"..." Hibari terdiam dan membiarkan mereka lewat begitu saja. Lalu, melihat kearah Hibird, mengelus bulu kuningnya. "Saat ini... Siapa yang harus aku percaya... Hatiku, atau mataku..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kyouya!" Dino, setelah beberapa lama selalu bersama dengan Chrome mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Dia memeluk dan mencium Hibari dengan lembut dan membelai rambut hitamnya. "Kau tidak merindukanku kan?"

_'Kau tidak tahu.. Betapa aku merindukanmu... Kau selalu bersama dengan perempuan itu...'_

"Tidak juga..." Hibari berbohong, dia terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan kejujuran didalam hatinya kalau dia benar-benar merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu yang beberapa minggu ini tidak pernah bersama dengannya. "Aku selalu disibukkan oleh misi... Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkanmu..."

"Itu menyakitkanku Kyouya...!" Dino hanya tertawa dan melihat Hibari.

_'Kau tidak tahu, seberapa sakit hatiku melihatmu dengannya?'_

"Hm?" Dino melihat kearah Hibird yang berbaring ditempat tidur kecil diatas meja kerja Hibari lengkap dengan perban yang ada disayapnya. "Ada apa dengan Hibird?"

"Sepertinya dia terluka ketika memata-matai musuh..." Hibari tetap tidak menatap Dino dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ada didepannya. "Tetapi, aku sudah mengobatinya..."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa kedokter?" Tanya Dino mencoba untuk menyentuh Hibird. Tetapi, Hibari menangkis tangannya dan melihat Dino dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku yang paling tahu keadaan Hibird..."

"Kau..." Dino melihat Hibari dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau marah padaku Kyouya?"

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Menurutmu...?"

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Dino hanya melihat kearah Hibari. "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" Hibari hanya bisa terdiam, tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kyouya...?" Dino akan memegang pipi Hibari melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Lepaskan..." Hibari benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Dino sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir rasional. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan orang itu. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan.

"Apakah kau cemburu karena Chrome selalu bersama denganku?" Jawab Dino membuka Hibari terdiam dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ya, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Dia cemburu... Tetapi, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menjawab Dino.

Tersenyum sedikit, Dino mendorong bahu Hibari sedikit, lalu menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan sanga dalam, memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut kekasihnya itu sampai dia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Hn... D-dino..." Hibari mencoba untuk mengambil nafas sedikit demi sedikit. Tangan Dino mulai bergerak membuka kancing baju Hibari dan bermain dengan tubuh kecilnya. "H-hei..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada Chrome..." Dino melepaskan ciumannya ketika Hibari sudah kehabisan nafas. "Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Chrome melebihi teman... Aku hanya mencintaimu Kyouya... Selamanya, walaupun maut memisahkan kita..."

"*smirk*..." Hibari melihat Dino dan tertawa kecil. Betapa bodohnya dia, seharusnya ia bisa lebih mempercayai Dino daripada orang lain. "Aku tahu..." Hibari membalas ciuman Dino. "Aku juga mencintaimu Dino... Sampai kapanpun..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kyouya, apakah hari ini kau ada keperluan?" Dino menelpon Hibari yang ada dikantornya.

"Tidak... Setelah menyerahkan laporan ini aku tidak punya acara lain..." Jawab Hibari sambil membawa laporan itu keruangan Tsuna. "Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa temui aku dihotel?" Jawab Dino disebrang telpon itu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu..."

"Boleh saja... Kau sudah ada disana?" Tanya Hibari.

"Tidak... Tetapi aku akan secepatnya datang kesana, jadi tunggu saja oke..." Dino hanya tersenyum senang dibalik telpon itu.

"Baiklah..." Hibari yang sudah selesai menaruh laporan misi dari Tsuna dia segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"A-ah maafkan aku..." Jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chrome Dokuro itu. Semua kertas yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Secara otomatis, Hibari membantunya dan memunguti kertas itu. Lalu, matanya teralihkan kesebuah kotak kecil dan sebuah cincin dengan tiga permata kecil disana.

"Ini milikmu...?"

"Ya, aku baru saja disuruh Mukuro-sama untuk memberikan cincin ini pada orang itu..." Jawab Chrome sambil tersipu malu.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu, Hibari benar-benar tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Tetapi, dia mencoba untuk tidak menggubris perasaan itu.

"B-baiklah... Aku permisi dulu Hibari-san..." Chrome menundukkan kepalanya dan masuk kedalam ruangan Tsuna.

"..." Hibari hanya bisa diam. Tetapi, dia berjalan seperti biasa mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh dan terus percaya pada Dino.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Dino..." Hibari membuka pintu kamar hotel Dino dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Dino padanya. Ketika ia membuka pintunya, tidak ada siapapun disana. TV dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. "..." Hibari diam dan bergerak mematikan TV itu.

"*sigh*..." Hibari menaruh kembali remote TV itu disebelah tempat tidur Dino. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. "Ini..." Hibari melihat kearah kotak itu dan mengambilnya.

_"Ya, aku baru saja disuruh Mukuro-sama untuk memberikan cincin ini pada orang itu..."_

Hibari membuka kotak itu perlahan dan melihat cincin yang sama dengan yang dibawa oleh Chrome. Dia tidak mungkin salah, karena pikirannya sudah dibingungkan oleh dua hal, rasa percaya pada Dino, dan rasa curiga pada Chrome dan si kepala nanas itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Dino yang baru saja kembali dari misi memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Hibari yang membelakanginya. "Kyouya? Kau sudah datang...?" Dino tersenyum dan mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu..." Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba Hibari menampar Dino dan menepis tangannya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak melihat Dino. "K-Kyouya...?"

"Sudah cukup..." Hibari hanya bisa diam dan tetap tidak melihat Dino. "Aku sudah cukup melihat semua ini..."

"A-apa maksudmu Kyouya...?" Dino melihat kekasihnya yang sangat marah itu dan melihat cincin yang ada ditangannya. "C-cincin itu..."

"Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan? Sudah cukup bukan, semua yang aku lihat sudah cukup!" Hibari berteriak kearah Dino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar marah. "Aku benar-benar bodoh mau mempercayaimu..." Hibari melempar kotak itu bersama dengan cincin yang ada disana. Lalu, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Dino.

"Kyouya, tunggu kau salah paham!" Dino mencoba untuk mengejar Hibari. Dia berlari dan mencoba untuk menemukan sosok kekasihnya itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kusakabe... Jalankan mobilnya..." Hibari membuka mobil dan memasuki mobil itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kyouya, kumohon dengarkan aku!" Dino mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Cepat!" Hibari membentak wakilnya dan Kusakabe hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya sebelum Dino berhasil mengejarnya.

"..." Hibari hanya diam sepanjang perjalanannya. Jalanan terlihat sangat macet dan membuat mobil mereka berhenti bergerak. Hibari hanya bisa tertunduk dan tidak berbicara apapun. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat semua yang terjadi didepan matanya itu.

"Kyouya-san..." Kusakabe melihat Hibari dari kaca spion. Hibari tidak merespon apapun juga dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin... Ini bukan saat yang tepat, tetapi... Keadaan Hibird aneh sejak semalam..."

Hibari tersentak ketika mendengar Kusakabe. Dia langsung melihat Hibird yang memang dibawanya walaupun tidak bisa terbang, Hibari selalu membawanya. Saat itu Hibird terlihat tidak bergerak dan tidak berkicau seperti biasa.

Hibari yang menyadari kalau kondisi Hibird sangat gawat melihat sekitarnya. Dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kalau mobil akan bergerak. Dengan cepat, Hibari membawa Hibird keluar dari mobil dan berlari. Hibari tahu rumah sakit hewan yang ada di Namimori hanya satu, dan itu berada didepan hotel tempat Dino menginap dan disebelah rumah sakit Namimori.

Tidak memikirkan bahwa ia harus kembali melihat Dino, yang ia inginkan hanyalah burung kesayangannya itu selamat dan baik-baik saja.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Sial... Kenapa disaat seperti ini macet?" Dino mencoba untuk mengejar mobil Hibari, tetapi terjebak macet. Dino melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Ketika itu dia melihat Hibari yang berlari kembali kearah yang berlawanan sambil membawa Hibird. "Kyouya?"

Dino berlari menuju ketempat Hibari. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dia melihat kearah mobil yang melaju, ternyata Hibari terlalu fokus dan tidak melihat lampu yang sudah merah.

TIN TIN!

"Kyouya, awas!" Dino berlari kearah Hibari yang hanya bisa diam melihat mobil yang sudah melaju sangat dekat dengannya itu.

CKIIIIIT!

Suara rem itu terdengar. Hibari selamat dari tabrakan itu karena terlempar. Tetapi siapa yang mendorongnya hingga ketepi jalan? Dan ketika dia melihat kearah tengah jalan, sang Don Cavallone tergeletak. Tidak ada darah, karena sepertinya mobil itu sempat mengerem dan hanya menyenggolnya sedikit.

"D-Dino?" Hibari langsung menghampiri Dino seakan melupakan amarah yang ada didirinya tadi.

"A-aduh..." Dino hanya memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya dia terbentur agak keras dibagian kepalanya. Tetapi, tidak ada darah yang mengalir dan sepertinya kondisinya baik-baik saja. "K-Kyouya kau tidak apa?" Tanya Dino menghampiri Hibari setelah meminta maaf pada pengemudi dan beberapa orang disana.

"Kenapa kau malah mendorongku? Kalau mobil itu menabrakmu dengan keras bagaimana?" Hibari malah memarahi Dino yang ada didepannya itu.

"M-maaf, aku hanya khawatir kau terluka karena mobil itu menabrakmu..." Jawab Dino sambil tertawa. Lalu dia melihat Hibird yang ada ditangannya itu. "Ada apa dengan Hibird? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu aku! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hibari pada Dino.

"Tenang saja, hanya luka ringan..." Jawab Dino sambil menjilat lecet yang ada di sikunya sedikit. "Yang penting kita harus membawa Hibird..." Dino membawa Hibird dan berlari menuju kearah rumah sakit.

NYUT!

Dino merasa sedikit pusing ketika dia berlari menuju kerumah sakit. Tetapi, tentu saja dia tidak memperlihatkannya pada Hibari. Lagipula mungkin dia hanya pusing biasa karena terbentur.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Tenang saja, luka yang ada disayapnya hanya sedikit meradang..." Seorang dokter hewan keluar dan menemui Hibari. "Mungkin dia akan diopname beberapa hari disini. Tetapi, kondisinya tidak gawat..."

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan mengangguk. Dia menghela nafas dan melihat burung kesayangannya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dino yang terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa..." Hibari duduk disebelahnya dan langsung berkata seperti itu. "Kenapa kau malah mengejarku mati-matian seperti itu... Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Chrome Dokuro...?"

"Hm?" Dino membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Hibari dengan tatapan lembut dan mengelus kepalanya. "Bukankah aku katakan... Kau salah paham, Chrome bukanlah siapa-siapa..."

"Kufufufufu~" angin langsung berhembus didalam ruangan itu. Padahal tidak ada jendela yang terbuka disana. "Kyouya, ternyata kau memang manis..."

"Rokudo Mukuro... Kenapa kau ada disini..." Hibari mendeathglare Mukuro sambil mengangkat tonfanya.

"Kufufufu~ aku tidak punya urusan denganmu sekarang ini Kyouya~" Mukuro berjalan mendekati Dino dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sepertinya Chrome-chan menyusahkanmu beberapa hari ini... Maaf ya, aku menyuruhmu mengurus semua ini."

"Tidak apa..." Dino merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah yang berisi cincin itu, menyerahkannya pada Mukuro. "Lain kali jangan sampai lupa membawanya... Dan jangan terus-menerus meminta Chrome merencanakan semua hal tentang acaramu dan Tsuna..."

"Aku hanya malas... Lagipula, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro menerima kotak itu dan tertawa. "Yah, walaupun sepertinya aku merasa bersalah membuat Kyouya menjadi salah paham."

"Tidak apa... Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti..." Dino hanya tertawa kecil dan menghela nafas panjang.

"..." Mukuro melihat Dino dengan tatapan datar. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau memeriksakan dirimu?"

"Hm? Aku tidak apa kok..." Dino masih saja mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah..." Mukuro hanya mendengus pelan dan membalikkan badannya pergi dari sana. "Sampai jumpa diacara nanti Kyouya~"

"..." Hibari hanya terdiam melihat Mukuro yang sudah menghilang dari sana. Lalu Hibari melihat kearah Dino yang menutup matanya lagi dan tidak berbicara apapun. "Sekarang... Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mau mempercayaiku...?" Tanya Dino sambil tersenyum tipis tetapi tidak menatap Hibari dan hanya menutup matanya.

"..." Hibari hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Mukuro, meminta Chrome untuk merencanakan pertunangannya dengan Tsuna... Karena tidak mungkin menyiapkannya sendiri, aku yang kebetulan mendengarnya membantu rencana itu.." Dino melihat kearah Hibari. "Kau percaya padaku...?"

"...ya..." Hibari menunduk dan mengangguk. Dia benar-benar menyesal tidak mempercayai Dino.

"Percayalah..." Dino mengelus pipi Hibari. "Sampai kapanpun... Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku..." Jawab Dino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari dan akan menciumnya. "Ugh..."

Dino menutup mulutnya dan tangan satunya memegang kepalanya. Sedari tadi sakit dikepalanya semakin membuatnya pusing, dan sekarang sakit itu membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah.

"Dino...?" Hibari mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Dino. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Hanya... Sedikit pusing... Mungkin karena terbentur tadi..." Dino masih mencoba untuk tersenyum agar tidak membuat Hibari khawatir. Tetapi, itu percuma karena Hibari sekarang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Dino.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit..." Jawab Hibari sambil menarik tangan Dino.

"Aku tidak apa Kyou-" Dino yang tertarik karena Hibari tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Menyentuh hidungnya dia melihat darah. Dan detik kemudian, tidak ada yang ia lihat. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Tuan Cavallone mengalami pendarahan di otak akibat benturan..." Hibari hanya bisa terbelalak matanya ketika mendengar hal itu. Dino berada di rumah sakit dan tidak bersama dengan Hibari saat itu.

"... Katakan yang sejujurnya atau kamikorosu..." Hibari hanya bisa tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi sag dokter hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf... Tetapi itu yang sebenarnya..." Sang dokter menundukkan kepalanya didepan Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak menatap dokter itu. "Dia tidak akan selamat..."

"Tidak..." Hibari menggebrak meja didepannya dengan keras. "Dino tidak mungkin akan meninggal! Aku tahu dia sangat kuat..."

"Maaf Hibari-sama... Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang..."

"Tidak..." Hibari hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya. "Katakan kalau semua itu bohong..."

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan sang Don Cavallone hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua itu. Dia hanya bisa mematung, dan detik kemudian air mata jatuh dari mata cokelatnya.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Dino?" Hibari membuka pintu kamar Rumah sakit Dino. Disana Dino hanya menatap keluar jendela dan melihat Hibari dari pantulan kaca.

"Ada apa Kyouya?" Tanya Dino tersenyum melihat Hibari. Tetapi senyuman itu malam membuat hati Hibari lebih sakit. Karena dialah Dino seperti ini, andai dia bisa memutar balikkan waktu, dia pasti tidak akan menyangsikan perasaan Dino dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Tidak..." Hibari duduk disebelah Dino. "Kau sudah merasa baikan...?" Tanya Hibari.

"Ya, karena ada kau..." Jawab Dino sambil tertawa. Hibari mencoba untuk tetap bersikap biasa, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana... Kalau sekarang kau makan saja dulu... Aku akan mengupaskanmu apel..." Hibari mengambil pisau dan mengiris apel. Tetapi, entah kenapa dia tidak berhati-hati dan membuat jarinya teriris dan mengeluarkan darah.

"K-Kyouya?" Dino segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat tangan Hibari yang teriris. "Seperti bukan kau saja, kenapa kau bisa cero-" Dino melihat kearah Hibari. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat Hibari meneteskan air matanya. Air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah dia tunjukkan meskipun dia terluka separah apapun.

"Kyouya..." Dino memeluk Hibari dan mengelus kepalanya. "Tidak apa... Ini bukan salahmu..."

"Aku tidak pernah takut akan apapun..." Hibari hanya membenamkan kepalanya didada Dino. "Tetapi... Sekarang ini aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku... Aku takut Dino..."

"Menangislah..." Dino menepuk kepala Hibari membiarkan air matanya membasahi dadanya.

"Maaf..." Hibari untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup meminta maaf pada seseorang. "Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku Dino..."

"Tidak apa... Ini bukan salahmu..."

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kyouya!" Dino yang sudah berpakaian rapi membuka pintu ruangan Hibari dimarkas Vongola. Tentu saja itu membuat sang Cloud Guardian terkejut bukan main. Dino yang seharusnya masih ada di rumah sakit sekarang berdiri didepannya seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Dino apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hibari mendekati Dino dan memegang lengannya.

"Hei, aku sudah tidak apa Kyouya..." Dino hanya tertawa dan merangkul bahu Hibari yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hari ini aku akan membawamu kesebuah tempat..." Dino membisikkan hal itu sebelum menarik tangan Hibari keluar dari markas itu.

~*~*xXx*~*~

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana Dino..." Hibari yang matanya ditutup oleh Dino hanya bisa berjalan didepan Dino yang membimbingnya kesuatu tempat.

"Nah... Kita sudah sampai..." Dino melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Hibari melihat kearah tempat itu. Sebuah gereja yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan tetapi sangat indah.

"Kenapa... Kau membawaku kemari..." Hibari hanya diam melihat Dino.

"Ketika aku mengatakan untuk bertemu denganmu di hotel aku memang sudah merencanakan bahwa kau akan aku ajak kemari..." Dino tersenyum kearah Hibari.

"Walaupun... Aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu, dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang selayaknya..." Dino memberikan sebuah cincin kepada Hibari. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu... Dikala susah, senang, ataupun sedih... Dikala sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisakan kita... Jadi, apakah kau mau memberikan separuh hatimu untukku Kyouya...?"

Hibari melihat cincin yang ada ditangan Dino. "Apakah... Butuh jawaban dariku Dino...? Kau pasti sudah tahu bukan jawabanku..." Hibari mengambil cincin itu dan memasangnya dijari manis.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Dino... Kapanpun juga..." Dino melihat kearah Hibari yang tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang untuk pertama kalinya ia tunjukkan padanya.

Dino langsung memeluknya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hibari. "Terima kasih... Kyouya..." Hibari hanya menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Nafas Dino yang mengenai punggung Hibari terasa berat dan terengah-engah.

"Dino...? Kau tidak apa?" Hibari mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat keadaan Dino. Tetapi, Dino menolak dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Biarkan... Tetap seperti ini Kyouya... Hanya untuk kali ini..." Hibari hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Dino.

Beberapa menit kemudian Dino melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat membuat Hibari benar-benar ketakutan. "Dino... Bagaimana kalau kita-"

"Mau temani aku ke bukit...?" Dino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hibari.

~*~*xXx*~*~

Dino dan Hibari berakhir di bukit yang ada didekat gereja itu. Hibari menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Dino sambil melihat pemandangan sore disana.

"Hei Kyouya.." Dino melihat kearah Hibari. "Kau ingat... Kita selalu memandangi langit sore seperti ini dulu..."

"... Ya..." Hibari hanya memfokuskan dirinya merasakan gerakan naik turun di bahu Dino yang menandakan dia masih bernafas.

"Semenjak kau resmi menjadi Cloud Guardian kita jadi jarang berlatih bersama bukan...?"

"..." Hibari mencoba untuk menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. "Kalau kau mengatakannya padaku... Aku pasti akan bersamamu..."

".. Kyouya..." Dino menutup matanya. "Kalau memang aku tidak bisa bersamamu... Carilah orang lain yang kau cintai sama seperti kau mencintaiku..."

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu..." Hibari melingkarkan tangannya dileher Dino dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Dino. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Dino... Kumohon..."

"Maaf Kyouya..." Dino memegang tangan Hibari dengan tangannya yang sekarang mulai mendingin. "Sampai kapanpun... Aku akan terus mencintaimu... Walaupun maut memisahkan kita..." Dino mencium bibir Hibari lama sekali.

"Berbahagialah untukku... Kyouya..." Kata-kata terakhir Dino, sebelum akhirnya matanya benar-benar tertutup dan tidak akan pernah lagi terbuka untuk selamanya bersamaan dengan matahari yang juga meredup sinarnya kala itu.

"Tidak..." Hibari masih memeluk tubuh Dino yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Aku tidak akan bisa hidup bahagian tanpamu... Kumohon bangun Dino... Aku mencintaimu... Sampai kapanpun... Tidak ada yang lain lagi..." Hibari terus memeluk Dino. Dia menangis dan terus menangis sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Sayaka : yah... KURANG SEDIH SENPAI!

Rion : bodo! Gw dah lama g bikin angst jadi gitu!

Sayaka : perbaikin dong!

Rion : malas!

Sayaka : *swete* iya deh -_-

Rion : udah tutup aja deh Sayaka...

Sayaka : baiklah, dengan begini cerita I'm Sorry, I don't believe you selesai >w• Silahkan review atau apapun! Sebenernya sih ada Sequelnya... Klo g salah rencananya judulnya... **I'm Sorry, I Love you** senpai... Kenapa judulnya sama kaya film korea ya?

Rion : males mikir judul...

Sayaka : *swete* oke deh~ tapi sequelnya bakal ada klo ada yang review n minta~ klo ga ya ga tau senpai mau bikin apa ga~


End file.
